Please Remind Me When The Sun Is There
by Beeludelfina99
Summary: ¿Quién iba a decir que una simple sonrisa podría cambiar todo? Un juego del destino, dos almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola :) Es la primera fanfic-multi chapter Klaine que escribo, la verdad, no sé cómo va a salir, pero bueno, voy a intentar hacerla lo mejor posible. Respecto a las actualizaciones prometo que voy a intentar actualizar al menos una vez por semana. Aunque tarde, no abandono ninguna historia; las aclaraciones las voy a ir haciendo en cada capítulo. Ni Glee, ni Blaine ni Kurt, ni ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, sólo la historia y los errores. Glee le pertenece a Fox, Ryan Murphy y un montón de gente más, Kurt es de Blaine y viceversa, y nada, disfruten la novela, y dejen Reviews si les gusta y si no, también, a ver si puedo hacer algo para mejorarla ;) **

Please remind me when the sun is there

Me levanté, un día más, si ,eso era lo que iba a ser, ir a la playa, volver, almorzar, estar un rato en el parque del hotel, por ahí ir a la pileta, salir a comer, volver, dormir, y de nuevo lo mismo al otro día; pero hay veces que las cosas no salen de la manera que lo pensás..y eso fue exactamente lo que me pasó a mi ese día.¿ Quién iba a decir, que un simple chico podía cambiar todo sólo con una sonrisa?

El día empezó como cualquier otro, pero al volver al hotel lo vi a él, un chico no muy alto, morocho, con unos ojos perfectamente marrones… ese fue exactamente el momento en el que me di cuenta que algo en mi había cambiado, si, la primera vez que lo vi. Me miró, me sonrió, si, después de esto, definitivamente, ya no fui el mismo, al menos no me sentía igual.

Volví a la realidad, tenía todo a mi contra; no soy el tipo de chico del que uno como ese se enamoraría; si, soy alto, tengo ojos claros, pero la verdad, las pocas veces que había tenido confianza en mí mismo, Karofsky o Azimio se habían ocupado de hacerla desaparecer. Además, la única vez que me enamoré, salí lastimado. Un grito interrumpió mis pensamientos, era su hermano, aparentemente, ya que tenían varios rasgos en común, pidiéndole que entre. Perfecto, ya sabía su nombre, Blaine.

Me quedé en el patio un rato, sentado en el borde de la pileta, con mi celular y mis auriculares al máximo de volumen, es la única manera que tengo para concentrarme, es raro, lo sé, pero en realidad, nada en mi era (o va a ser, nunca) normal, en absoluto, ¿Quién podía explicar que con sólo haber visto a una persona cinco minutos, sólo por el hecho de que me había sonreído, no podía parar de pensar en él? Habían pasado dos horas ya, y yo seguía en el mismo lugar, esperando a que salga, pero no tuve suerte, así que entré a mi departamento. Intenté leer, mirar televisión, nada. No podía dejar de pensar en el…

Es irónico, toda mi vida fui de los que piensan que el amor a primera vista no existe, que es una estupidez, y me estaba pasando a mí. No sé porque, pero algo me decía que no todo estaba perdido, que por ahí, tenía alguna chance.

Me arreglé para salir, de la mejor manera posible, y, finalmente, salí. Fui caminando hasta una galería que está en el centro del lugar, para "despejar la mente", tratando de evitar a la gente a mi alrededor. Decidí finalmente ir a caminar a la playa, era el único lugar que sentía que me "entendía", que podía estar tranquilo, solo, y poder caminar…intentar olvidarme de él, de su sonrisa, de esos estúpidamente perfectos rulos...

La frase "El amor es estúpido, no me voy a volver a enamorar, siempre salgo lastimado" resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pero por alguna razón, en lo único que pensaba cuando cerraba los ojos era en él; se me venía a la mente su sonrisa…Y en ese momento, fue cuando no podía sentirme más tonto, más inútil, más vacío, más impotente. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía ir a su departamento y decirle "Hola, te acabo de conocer hoy, te vi como cinco minutos, me pareció que me sonreíste, pero, no sé, creo que te amo"; no, no podía. Me resigné a volver al hotel "Mañana va a ser un nuevo día"-Pensé. ¿Quién sabía que podría llegar a pasar al día siguiente?, la verdad, yo no. No sabía nada, después de todo, tenía solo dieciséis años, y, como todo adolescente, no sabía que quería, ni que iba a hacer, ni que me pasaba, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en él; que no me iba a rendir, estaba seguro, yo, Kurt Hummel, no soy exactamente la clase de chico que se rinde fácil, sabía que iba a hacer lo imposible por él, por poder conocerlo. Había algo en el que me hipnotizaba, que me encantaba, pero no sabía que era; sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus rulos… no lo sabía, pero me "podía". Intenté dormir, pero obviamente, no pude, miles de pensamientos e ideas pasaban por mi cabeza, y así fue hasta aproximadamente las dos o tres de la madrugada, cuando finalmente el sueño me ganó y me quedé dormido.

Al otro día desperté gracias a los rayos de sol que atravesaban la ventana, "hoy va a ser un nuevo día" me repetí a mí mismo, y me vestí rápidamente para salir a comprar el desayuno. Al salir pude observar que la ventana de su departamento estaba abierta, ya había despertado también, seguramente, pero no estaba en el patio. Decidí seguir con mi camino; estaba a maso menos diez cuadras, por lo que en veinte minutos más ya me encontraba devuelta en el hotel. Cuando entré, y lo vi a él, "Blaine", sentado en una de las reposeras, muy tranquilo con su laptop y un café en mano, y fue en ese instante en el que mi corazón dio un vuelco impredecible, no podía ser tan perfectamente imperfecto, no era posible. No podía ser que sólo en un día se haya convertido en mi único pensamiento; no podía ser su sonrisa la que se me venía a la mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos; no podía estar enamorándome, no tan rápido, no de un desconocido, simplemente, no podía ser verdad lo que me estaba pasando.

Me limité a seguir mi camino hacia la habitación, ya que seguramente Finn ya estaba despierto y se iba a enojar si tardaba demasiado con el desayuno. Pero creí morir cuando, al pasar "disimuladamente" a su lado me dirigió un "Buenos días" acompañado de una de esas hermosas sonrisas que tenía, y, antes de morir de la desesperación al ver la forma en la que me miraba, le respondí con la mejor sonrisa que me pudo salir y un "Buen día", imitando su acción.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los días fueron pasando. Todos las mañanas repetía el mismo proceso, para, al llegar al hotel después de ir a comprar el desayuno para mí y para Finn, encontrarme con Blaine, que se sentado cómodamente en su reposera, con su café y su computadora, y poder darle los buenos días, pero no había pasado de eso. No podía sentirme más frustrado, por más que quisiera, no encontraba forma de hablar con él; y no es exactamente porque no lo intente, no me podía dormir sin planear conversaciones posibles, pero al verlo, todo tipo de inspiración se iba, con suerte podía responderle sin quedarme sin aire, o algo por el estilo.

Sin embargo, todas las tardes lo veía en el patio del hotel junto con el que deduje que sería su hermano, por sus rasgos en común, y una nenita rubia, que al parecer era sobrina de Blaine. Había algo raro en él, por ahí simplemente timidez, pero cada vez que me daba vuelta a verlo, me estaba mirando, o me sonreía. Y esos eran los momentos en los que me daba cuenta que no podía ser más iluso, más idiota. Definitivamente estaba enamorado, de un desconocido. Por más que intente, no podía encontrar otra respuesta, no podía dejar de pensar en él, de buscarlo cuando no estaba, de desesperarme cada vez que no lo veía por las mañanas, de hablarle a Mercedes y Rachel de lo perfecto que eran sus rulos, o sus ojos marrones con fragmentos dorados, que tanto amaba, o, hasta incluso, se me había escapado algo adelante de Finn, todas esas cosas no solían pasarme. ¿Por qué me pasaban? ¿Por qué sentía que se me quedaba sin aire cuando lo veía sonreírme? ¿Por qué estaba tan ilusionado con una persona que no sabe ni mi nombre? ¿Por qué se iba a fijar en mí, justo en mí? Soy uno más del mundo, nadie especial, pero sin embargo, si me sentía especial cuando lo veía mirarme, o sonreírme de la manera que lo hacía. Tenía un poder sobre mí, había algo en el que me hacía sentir mejor, que me hacía ver que no soy tan inservible para al mundo como Azimio o Karofski me hacían creer que era sólo por el hecho de ser diferente; después de todo, si un chico tan perfectamente hermoso como Blaine me miraba, no debo ser tan invisible, tan diferente; y eso se sentía muy bien. Por una vez en la vida no tener que fijarme en el qué dirán, se sentía más que bien.

Punto de vista de Blaine

No me podía odiar a mí mismo de la manera en que me odio en este momento. ¿Tan difícil era caminar hasta dónde estaba sentado y preguntarle su nombre? Ese chico no era para nada como el resto, no era uno más, tenía ese algo especial que había buscado toda mi vida, el típico chico que había soñado con encontrar, pero que me pareció simplemente una fantasía, tanta perfección, en una sola persona, no era posible, al menos no antes de conocerlo. Estaba "atontado" por él, sus ojos de color indefinido, de un color que variaba entre en un azul, verde, gris, jamás había visto unos así, ni siquiera parecidos; ese pelo peinado a la perfección… y su sonrisa, por Dios, su sonrisa podía arreglar cualquier cosa que esté mal, podría ayudar a cualquiera que haya tenido un mal día, mala semana, lo que sea. Sólo con verlo a los ojos podías saber cómo se sentía, era una persona completamente transparente, y se veía que si bien se notaba que tenía una bondad enorme, se podía ver que estaba sufriendo, se notaba, y Dios, haría lo que sea por cambiar eso. Me van a decir que estoy loco, que no podía ver de esa manera a una persona que vi apenas un par de días, pero si, había algo en el que amaba, a pesar de sólo compartir un "Buenos días" con él, casi a diario, no podía dejar de soñar en como deberá sonar su voz, de imaginar cuál será su nombre, de pensar en el en cada momento, minuto, segundo de mi vida desde que lo vio ese primer día. Ese chico, casi parecido a un ángel, se había convertido en mi razón de despertar con una sonrisa todos los días, y daría lo que fuese por tener la posibilidad de conocerlo, de saber algo de él, y si me da la posibilidad, de estar con él, y hacerlo feliz.

Incluso Cooper, mi hermano mayor, se habían dado cuenta de cómo lo miraba, y no habían faltado los típicos comentarios irónicos de su parte; aunque siempre me había apoyado en todas, es más, es el único de mi familia que lo hacía, que me entendía y no me juzgaba por el hecho de ser "diferente". No podía estar más agradecido de tenerlo como hermano, a pesar del sin fin de peleas de todos los días. Mi familia es muy complicada, quieren que todo sea "a la perfección", y desde que les había confesado "que lo que tendría que sentir por las chicas lo siento por los chicos" no me podían ni siquiera mirar a los ojos, así que me había ido a vivir con Cooper y su hija Emily.

"¿Que estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy esperando?" Pensé. Definitivamente, hoy no, ya es muy de noche, pero mañana, apenas despierte, lo voy a hacer, le voy a preguntar el nombre.

**N/A: Perdonen, enserio, capítulo súper corto y "cursi", lo sé. Tengo cero inspiración, pero les prometo un capítulo este jueves y en lo posible otro el sábado. Gracias a los que dejaron reviews o a los que siguen la historia, y a todos los que la leen encerio significa muchísimo para mí que les guste :) Besos 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3: Hold Your Hand_

Narra Blaine:

No pude dormir en toda la noche, no podía sacar su imagen de mi mente; cada vez que cerraba los ojos, como por arte de magia, ahí estaba él, el chico sin nombre. Es algo estúpido, lo sé, la conversación no podía ser un simple "¿Cuál es tu nombre?", pero tampoco lo quería asustar.

Al otro día, me desperté al horario de siempre, para verlo cuando volvía y así poder saludarlo, y esperé, esperé, esperé, pero nunca volvió.

La desesperación me invadió, intenté limitarme a pensar que había salido y se había retrasado más de lo normal, o que por ahí, había salido antes a comprar y vuelto antes de que yo salga de mi departamento, pero, al no verlo a la tarde en el patio, la desesperación una vez más me corría por las venas, no podía ser, ¿adónde estaba?

Narra Kurt:

Una llamada me despertó a mí y a Finn a mitad de la noche, era Carol, mi madrastra. Llanto, gritos, una constante repetición de "No puede ser", un desmayo, el mío.

No podía estar pasando, no de nuevo. Mi papá, lo único que tenía en la vida aparte de Finn y ahora, Carol, el único que siento que me quiere por quien soy, el que me acepta, lo único que tuve todos estos años desde la muerte de mi mamá, había tenido un paro cardíaco, estaba en el hospital en terapia intensiva.

No lo pensé dos veces, y Finn tampoco lo hizo, armé los bolsos lo más rápido que pude, y en aproximadamente tres horas ya nos encontrábamos en casa para dejar los bolsos y prácticamente salir corriendo al hospital.

Miles de recuerdos me invadieron, ya había estado en este lugar antes, por ahí demasiado. Mi mamá había estado internada cuando yo sólo tenía siete años, por una enfermedad grave, muy difícil de diagnosticar, pero al mismo tiempo, poco común. La visitamos con mi papá todos los días durante meses y meses, los médicos siempre diciendo que iba a mejorar, que era lo más probable, que iban a hacer todo lo posible, y nunca fue suficiente. Luego de tres meses murió. Y en ese entonces, lo único que me daba la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante era él, mi papá. En el funeral de mi mamá, cuando nadie sabía que decirme, y las palabras sobraban, el me agarró de la mano, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no estaba solo en el mundo, que lo tenía a él, y que nunca me iba a dejar, y eso fue lo que pensé, hasta hoy. Nunca había estado más asustado en mi vida, no lo podía perder, no quería, no me lo iba a perdonar nunca, y no iba a poder hacer nada si no lo tenía. Es una parte de mi, mi única verdadera familia, mi todo.

Los días pasaban, y yo simplemente no me movía de ese hospital; habían sido sólo tres días, pero habían parecido años, él había mejorado, pero seguía en peligro.

Luego de una semana, fue mejorando, y yo finalmente sentía que podía respirar de nuevo, ya estaba fuera de peligro, gracias a Dios había sido sólo un susto, y si todo seguía igual, al día siguiente le darían el alta. Al siguiente día, cuando todo había "vuelto a la normalidad" y ya estábamos todos en casa, tranquilos, y después más de una semana pude dormir nuevamente, él apareció en mis sueños, si, "Blaine".

En todo este tiempo, con todo el drama, no me había puesto a pensar en el. Al prácticamente huir, junto conmigo, se fueron todas las posibilidades de estar juntos algún día, de saber algo de él, de conocerlo, de todo. El no podía ser sólo un recuerdo. Desde un primer momento, había pasado a ser algo para mi, me gustaba, estaba enamorado, y aún sin conocerlo había algo de él que me hipnotizaba, la forma con la que simplemente con una mirada o una sonrisa me hacía sentir feliz, seguro, por ahí querido; pero todo tenía un final, y al parecer, este era el final para él y Blaine. Y ese sueño, ese sueño me iba a volver loco. Era un excusa que tenía para pensar en el, sin sentirme tan culpable, tan inútil. Pero siempre terminaba en lo mismo, tirado en la cama, mirando alguna película como _The Notebook _para poder llorar, descargarme, y tener la excusa, e incluso imaginar un "Final feliz" en mi historia con Blaine, pero no era posible, no sabía nada de él, ni dónde vive, ni siquiera su apellido.

Narra Blaine

_"Kurt"_; ese era su nombre, Kurt. Casi milagrosamente convencí a la recepcionista del hotel de darme el nombre de el chico que se encontraba en la habitación doscientos seis, pero "por una política del hotel", solamente eso podía decirme. No me pareció suficiente, nunca lo iba a encontrar, no sé si era que el destino tenía caminos diferentes para los dos, o si sólo era una advertencia de que tenía que esperar a ver qué era lo que la vida nos deparaba a ambos. Al incluso sin conocerlo darme cuenta que estaba sufriendo, no podía permitirme pensar en alguien haciéndolo sentir mal, lo único que me quedaba, era desearle lo mejor en la vida, y que sea feliz, conmigo o sin mí.

Y lo intenté, juro que no me rendí, lo busqué en todos los lugares que fue posible: Guías, Google, Facebook, y nada, había millones de Kurt' s a lo largo del país, y yo tenía muy pocos datos como para encontrarlo, va, ni siquiera pocos, apenas su nombre. Estoy perdido. Pero por él, lo voy a hacer, lo que sea, lo imposible. No me voy a rendir; no me lo perdonaría.

A la hora de dejar el hotel, los recuerdos me invadieron, cada lugar en el que lo había visto, su sonrisa estaba en todos lados, al igual que su mirada, y el. Me perseguía. Donde sea que miraba ahí estaba el, "Kurt". Dejé de torturarme con su recuerdo y cargué los bolsos en el auto, y cuando Cooper finalmente arrancó intenté no mirar atrás, pero me fue imposible. Este no podía ser el final.

**N/A: Hola :) Espero que les esté gustando la historia, la verdad, últimamente estoy con cero inspiración, pero estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Gracias a todos los que leen, significa muchísimo para mí que les guste, y si es así, por favor, dejen reviews, y si no, también, para ver que puedo cambiar. Capítulo nuevo la semana que viene, lo prometo :) Gracias, enserio.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: En otra vida, vas a ser mi chico

Narra Kurt:

Y no, por más que intente, el tiempo sigue pasando, cinco semanas exactamente desde que todo mi drama familiar había terminado, pero también desde que había abandonado todo tipo de posibilidad de estar con Blaine algún día. No voy a mentir, no voy a decir que lo superé, que no significó nada para mí, que ya no pienso en él, al contrario; sigue siendo en lo primero que pienso todos los días al despertar, y su imagen sigue siendo la que aparece en mi mente cada vez que cierro los ojos. Además, yo mismo me estaba jugando en contra, una parte de mi. No había habido ni una de todas esas noches que no haya soñado con él. Algunos muy reales, por ahí demasiado; otros más raros, pero todos tenían algo en común, en todos y cada uno de ellos, Blaine y yo estábamos juntos, hablando, abrazados,o simplemente reencontrandonos por uno de esos juegos del destino.

Decido enfocarme en cosas como el vestuario para el día siguiente, porque empiezan nuevamente las clases, o en preparar todo para el día siguiente, pero simplemente no puedo. Y no simplemente por la fantasía de encontrarlo a Blaine en el colegio, porque se que eso es, una fantasía; no va a pasar, nunca; sino también porque junto con las clases empieza nuevamente el horror de los pasados dos años. Porque simplemente, hay gente como Karofski o Azimio que piensan que si sos diferente, tienen derecho a hacerte la vida imposible, tirarte slushies cada uno de los días, empujarte contra los casilleros, insultarte, tirarte a basureros, y más. Y lo peor no es eso, sino que a nadie le importa o parece importarle. Solamente las tengo a Mercedes y a Rachel, ellas son las únicas que verdaderamente me entienden en ese infierno de colegio. Incluso por ellas iba a hacer algo que jamás en la vida pensé que haría, iba a audicionar para entrar al Glee club. "El club de los perdedores". Pero, si era por ellas, vale la pena.

La noche no pasó rápido. Se hizo eterna. Miedos, dudas, volvían sólo con pensar en volver a pisar ese colegio. Y cuando pienso que faltan dos años más todavía, es peor. Pero ahí, por otro lado está Blaine, en algún lado en este mundo; y pensar que era así, hacía todo parecer tan fácil, tan perfecto, tan lindo de vivir.

Crecí con la idea de que todo lo que la vida te saca, te lo recompensa de algún modo. Nunca fue así en mi caso. Mi mamá. Casi mi papá. Cada momento horrible que pasé en el colegio o fuera por el simple hecho de que hay gente que no entiende a los que no son iguales a ellos. A Blaine. Lo único que gané en todos estos años fue a Finn. Y no es para menos, es el mejor hermano que podía haber pedido, pero en estos momentos, necesito a alguien más. Alguien que no conozco. Alguien que ni se su apellido.

El día fue largo, muy largo. Parecía no terminar. Cada una de las clases parecía durar años, siglos. Los profesores, a su vez, aburridos, hablaban de temas sin sentido; o sin importancia.

Karofsky y Azimio, junto con el resto del equipo no tardaron en darme la bienvenida con un Slushie. No se cansaban. Al parecer, nada cambio. Bienvenido al infierno, Kurt. Otro año más.

El reloj del salón finalmente marcó las 4. Prácticamente salté de mi asiento guardando todo y corrí hacia el salón donde esta el Glee Club. La audición.

Llegué y me quedé parado a un lado del piano hasta que el profesor "Will Schuester", según dijo, me dio la indicación de presentarme y cantar lo que preparé. Me presenté, y puse sentir los nervios. Era hora de cantar. El miedo me invadió nuevamente.

Una vez más, la elección de la canción no es casualidad. Cada una de las frases significaba algo para mi. Todo el mundo desapareció. Sólo lo vi a él, por un juego de mi imaginación sentado entre los demás estudiantes, y sentí como las palabras finalmente salían de mi boca, casi por sí solas.

_Summer after high school when we first met (El verano después de la secundaria cuando nos conocimos)_

_We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead (Lo que hicimos en tu carro Mustage con Radiohead)_

_And on my 18th Birthday (Y en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho)_

_We got matching tattoos (Nos hicimos tatuajes iguales)_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor (Solíamos robar el licor de tus padres)_

_And climb to the roof (Y trepar al tejado)_

_Talk about our future (Hablar de nuestro futuro)_

_like we had a clue (Como si hubiésemos tenido una pista)_

_Never planned that one day (Nunca planeamos que un día)_

_I'd be losing you (Te iba a perder)_

_In another life (En otra vida)_

_I would be your boy (Voy a ser tu chico)_

_We keep all our promises (Vamos a cumplir todas las promesas)_

_Be us against the world (Ser nosotros contra el mundo)_

_In another life (En otra vida)_

_I would make you stay (Te haría quedar)_

_So I don't have to say (Así no tendría que decir)_

_You were the one that got away (Que fuiste el que se escapó)_

_The one that got away (El que se escapó)_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash (Yo era June y tu eras mi Johnny Cash)_

_Never one without the other (Nunca uno sin el otro)_

_We made a pact (Hicimos un pacto)_

_Sometimes when I miss you (A veces cuando te necesito)_

_I put those records on (Pongo esas canciones)_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed (Alguien dijo que te habías sacado tu tatuaje)_

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues (Y te vio en la baja ciudad, cantando blues)_

_It's time to face the music (Es tiempo de aceptar que la música)_

_I'm no longer your muse (No es más tu musa)_

_But in another life (Pero en otra vida)_

_I would be your boy (Voy a ser tu chico)_

_We keep all our promises (Vamos a cumplir todas nuestras promesas)_

_Be us against the world (Ser nosotros contra el mundo)_

_In another life (En otra vida)_

_I would make you stay (Te voy a hacer quedar)_

_So I don't have to say (Así no tengo que decir)_

_You were the one that got away (Que fuiste el que se me escapó)_

_The one that got away (El que se me escapó)_

_The one (El que)_

_The one that got away (El que se me escapó)_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (Toda la plata no puede comprarme una máquina del tiempo)_

_Can't replace you with a million rings (No te puedo reemplazar con un millón de anillos)_

_I should had told you what you meant to me (Tendría que haberte dicho lo que significabas para mí)_

_Cause now i pay the price (Porque ahora pago el precio)_

_In another life (En otra vida)_

_I would be your boy (Voy a ser tu chico)_

_We keep all our promises (Vamos a cumplir todas nuestras promesas)_

_Be us against the world (Ser nosotros contra el mundo)_

_In another life (En otra vida)_

_I would make you stay (Te voy a hacer quedar)_

_So I don't have to say (Así no tengo que decir)_

_You were the one that got away (Que fuiste el que se me escapó)_

_The one that got away (El que se escapó)_

Terminé la canción y me hundí en la alegría cuando vi al resto del Glee Club aplaudiendo, riendo y parándose para darme la bienvenida. Por ahí finalmente no era tan malo todo esto. Por ahí encontré mi lugar en este club. Que la gente me acepte de esa manera no era algo de todos los días para mí. Y, quien sabe, como dice la canción, por ahí en otra vida lo vuelvo a encontrar.

**N/A: Hola :) Gracias a todas las que se toman un rato de su tiempo para leer y dejar reviews. Significa muchísimo para mí que les guste, enserio. Perdonen que tarde tanto, estoy muy complicada con todas las pruebas del colegio y eso, así que apenas tengo tiempo. La canción que apareció en el capítulo es The One That Got Away, de Katy Perry. Nada, espero que les guste, y si es así, dejen reviews, y si no les gusta, también, así sé que puedo cambiar :) Gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Courage

Siete meses. Siete meses pasaron en los que Blaine no supo nada de Kurt ni viceversa. Y no era necesariamente porque ya se habían olvidado del otro. No, para nada.

Tanto Blaine como Kurt habían empezado nuevamente el colegio. Kurt, ya integrado al Glee Club, Blaine, metido de lleno en sus estudios para evitar la realidad que lo rodeaba. No es que su vida fuera mala, vivía en una casa enorme, hermosa; tenía a su hermano, a su sobrina, nunca sintió que nada le faltaba. Excepto ahora. La realidad en la que vive se hace cada día más insostenible. Estaba harto de estar solo. Sin amigos, sus padres ignorándolo, sin Kurt.

Y no sabía exactamente qué rol venía Kurt a ocupar en su vida. ¿Conocidos? Ni siquiera. No le importaba lo más mínimo, lo único que quería, era volverlo a ver, para no dejarlo ir.

Narra Kurt:

El tiempo pasa, y pasa. El colegio ya no era lo mismo. Las amenazas, los golpes, se van poniendo peor día a día. No es algo que pueda soportar, no solo. Al menos tenía al Glee Club. Era verdad lo que decían sobre ellos. Son como una familia, y, no importa cuanto tiempo hayas estado, te volvés una parte de ellos. Una pieza más del rompecabezas. O todos, o ninguno.

Y a pesar de la guerra continua con Rachel por los solos, o cosas así, ellos también habían pasado a ser una parte de mí. Me hacen bien, me hacen sentir seguro, tranquilo. Me hacían sentir mejor. Me habían cambiado la forma de pensar. Entendí que hay que afrontar la realidad, lo nuestro, con Blaine, era algo que nunca iba a poder ser. No lo iba a volver a ver, nunca más; no sabe de mi existencia, ni mi nombre. Si no me preguntó ni como me llamo, es por algo, ¿no? No le importo, no piensa en mí, es hora de seguir, salir adelante. ¿Para qué quedarme viviendo en algo que no puede ser? Era injusto, muy injusto. Si por alguno de los juegos de la vida y el destino lo vuelvo a ver, no lo voy a dejar pasar, no lo voy a perder de nuevo, pero mientras, es hora de seguir con la vida. Y si, duele, y daría lo que fuese porque sea él, pero bueno, "Todo pasa por una razón" y la verdad, ¿quién sabe? Todo puede ser.

Me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, de darle vuelta a las cosas. No es fácil, no es simple como parece.

** 888**

La canción de Gaga que tengo como despertador sonó, dándome a conocer que era un nuevo día, siendo positivo, uno mejor.

Tendría que estar acostumbrado a que no todo lo que parece es lo que es. El día ya empezó de manera aterradora. Karofski. Era una costumbre para el darme la bienvenida tirándome un Slushie en la cara; últimamente, se le había borrado esa costumbre, pero aparentemente, había vuelto.

No había terminado de poner un pie dentro del colegio, que ya tenía un slushie estropeando mi ropa, cara, y peinado. Este, acompañado con uno de sus usuales comentarios homofóbicos, ignorantes, estúpidos.

En el primer descanso, ya había recibido dos empujones contra los casilleros. Segundo descanso, otra tanda de insultos. Hora de almuerzo, se "tropezó" en mi dirección, haciéndome tirar mi almuerzo. ¿No se iban a aburrir nunca de esto? ¿Qué suponen, que es divertido? ¿No se dan cuenta que me lastiman? Si, lo hacían. Pero me acordé. Me acordé de lo que había aprendido todas estas semanas en el Club Glee. ¿De qué sirve quedarse sentado, no responder? Estoy harto de ser la víctima, y de no hacer nada para cambiar esa condición. Yo soy como soy, y eso no les da el derecho de tratarme de la manera que lo hacen. En absoluto. Tengo que cambiar la situación, antes de que empeore. Y lo decidí, al ser empujado nuevamente contra el casillero.

Me levanté rápidamente del suelo, y lo seguí. No funcionó de la manera que lo pensé. Enfrentarlo no había sido la mejor opción después de todo. Lo seguí decidido, gritándole lo que pensaba. Pero, a respuesta…Me había besado.

La ira me recorrió las venas, llanto, no medí lo que hacía. Mi mano salió disparada a su mejilla, dándole una cachetada.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- grité, desesperado

Otro beso. No pude más con el asco y la repulsión que sentía hacia él. ¿Por esto hacía todo? ¿Porque no se animaba a decir que es lo que realmente le pasa? Sentí vergüenza ajena. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se volvió a acercar, no lo dudé dos veces, y le pegué un rodillazo. Me devolvió el golpe. Todo se borró a mi alrededor. Caí desplomado al suelo.

Desperté con todo el cuerpo adolorido. No sabía adónde estaba, pero me sentí inseguro, indefenso. Cuando me incorporé me di cuenta: mis brazos, piernas, estómago, y seguramente espalda, estaban cubiertas en moretones.

El dolor era insoportable. La mano me quemaba, me la había roto, seguramente.

Me quedé donde estaba mientras sentía que la cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas. No pasó, pero oscurecía y tenía que llegar a casa, y, más que seguro, pasar por el hospital a chequear las heridas. Me palpeé los bolsillos intentando encontrar mi celular, pero no lo tenía. No podía creer lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué me había golpeado? ¿Con que necesidad?

Sentí que mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Grité por ayuda, nadie apareció. Me levanté, caminé, caminé, hasta que finalmente encontré a una persona que me dio las indicaciones. No podía ser más enfermiza la situación. Estaba a treinta cuadras de mi casa. ¿Para qué me había traído hasta acá? ¿Pensó que me iba a olvidar de lo que hizo? No, ojalá, pero no. Esta no se la iba a perdonar, y estoy muy seguro de eso.

En una hora ya estaba en el hospital, definitivamente, tenía la mano rota, junto con una costilla. Mi papá, Carole y Finn, junto con Rachel, Tina y Mercedes en el cabo de unos minutos estaban en el hospital, mirándome sorprendidos, sin poder comprender lo que estaba pasando. Sabían que la situación era complicada, pero no a este punto. Terminé de contarles y simplemente se quedaron boquiabiertos, impactados

Finn murmuró un par de insultos y salió corriendo, bajando rápidamente las escaleras. Lo había ido a buscar, con la intención de "hacerle pagar" por lo que me había hecho. Sabía que con violencia no podía arreglar nada, y menos por el daño que me había causado; pero no lo iba a detener. Se lo merecía. Se merecía lo peor.

Después de horas y horas, finalmente, me dejaron salir del hospital. Finn no había vuelto todavía, y estaba preocupado. Lo último que quería es que lo lastime.

Con la ayuda de mi papá subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Me senté en el borde de la cama. Me llevé las manos a la cara, y lentamente empecé a sollozar, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no me podía dejar estar tranquilo? Una cosa atrás de la otra; no tengo ni un respiro.

Sentí un portazo. Era Finn. Subió las escaleras, caminó hacia mi habitación. Intenté secarme las lágrimas, pero fue en vano; a los segundos ya caían nuevamente. Entró y se acercó; empezó a hablar lentamente. Se notaba afectado, pero gracias a Dios, no estaba herido.

_-"Kurt, no lo pude encontrar. Nadie del equipo sabe donde está. Con algunos de los chicos del club Glee fuimos a buscarlo a su casa, pero no estaba. Está desaparecido."_

Esas palabras habían bastado para desesperarme, para desestabilizar cada uno de los huesos de mi cuerpo. Estaba desaparecido. Suelto. Podía aparecerse en cualquier momento. ¿Y si me vuelve a lastimar? No lo podía soportar.

Desesperación, tristeza, miedo, son algunos de los millones de los sentimientos que me corrían por las venas en ese instante.

Finn ya se había ido de la habitación, estaba solo, y sentí la necesidad de descargarme, de liberar todo lo que sentía. Sumergí la cabeza dentro de la almohada y grité, grité con todas las fuerzas, con todo lo que la voz me lo permitió. Lloré hasta sentir que no podía más. Y no, no puedo más. Me falta voluntad. No tengo ganas de seguir. No tengo nadie por quien seguir. Nada.

Sentí los pasos de Carole, dejándome la comida sobre la mesa de luz, pero no pude, no pude comer. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, un nudo que apenas me permitía pasar el aire.

No había vuelta. No había solución.

Ese psicópata estaba suelto por la ciudad. Podía hacer lo que sea. Y yo no puedo estar más indefenso.

Decidí evadirme del mundo. Intenté dormir, no pude. Agarré una de las pastillas para dormir de Carole, y milagrosamente la pude digerir a pesar del nudo que seguía creciendo en mi garganta y pecho.

_Una luz blanca, una voz angelical._

_Era él. Era Blaine. _

_Lentamente me acarició la mejilla. "Kurt, ¿por qué llorás? ¿Qué te hicieron, amor?". Examinaba cada uno de mis moretones y rasguños con la vista. Claramente impresionado, impactado. Agarró mi mano sana con una de sus manos, y con la otra, empezó a acariciar mi mejilla con su pulgar, y casi como un susurro, apenas audible, empezó a hablar. _

_"Kurt, vida, necesito que me escuches, y que entiendas. No importa lo que la gente piense, lo que digan, tenés que ser feliz siendo como sos, a tu manera sos perfecto. Todos lo somos. Bebé, no estás solo. Incluso sin conocerte, te amo, y no puedo creer como hay gente que le quiera hacer daño a un ángel como vos._ _No es fácil, en absoluto, nadie dijo que lo sea. Pero siempre que estés por caer, acordate de mi, acordate que la vida nos tiene el destino a favor, y que tarde o temprano, nos vamos a volver a encontrar, y te prometo que voy a estar desde ese momento todas y cada una de las veces en que me necesites, cada segundo de tu vida. Simplemente, tené coraje. Coraje, Kurt, no lo olvides."_

Desperté sobresaltado, antes de volver a hundirme en un llanto profundo contra mi almohada. Lo necesitaba, demasiado.

**888**

En otro lugar, Blaine despertó sobresaltado. Había tenido el mismo sueño que Kurt. Entró en pánico. No podía imaginar que alguien le haga semejante daño a su amor, a su ángel. No podía. Había tenido un mal presentimiento todo el día, y no podía quedarse con la duda. Se juró a sí mismo que no importaba la distancia, que Kurt estaba bien, que había sido solo una pesadilla; no podía imaginar a esos ojos claros, casi transparentes, llorando; a su piel de porcelana cubierta de moretones; simplemente no podía. No podía imaginarlo triste, sufriendo. Se prometió que nunca iba a dejar que nadie le haga daño, que lo lastimen, que haría lo que fuese por él; y si, es raro, porque no lo conoce, pero algo en su rostro le transmitía tranquilidad, serenidad, lo amaba por alguna razón desconocida, había algo que le resultaba magnético. O por ahí no era sólo una cosa, era él en sí.

**N/A: Hola :) Perdonen que tardara, estoy llena de pruebas y esas cosas, pero hice un capítulo más largo de lo normal, y espero que les guste. Casi lloro escribiéndolo. La parte positiva es que falta poquito para el reencuentro :D *Finalmente* Gracias a todas las que leen, enserio. Significa muchísimo para mí que les guste. Si es así no se olviden de dejar reviews ;) Gracias a todas 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo seis: Todo lo demás es incierto

Narra Blaine

El tiempo parecía no detenerse; ya estábamos en el último mes de clases. Todo iba medianamente bien, el colegio, los problemas en casa, me había unido a Los Warblers (el club de coro de mi colegio); pero, sin embargo, hay algo que parecía no desaparecer: las pesadillas. Kurt. Kurt llorando. Kurt siendo lastimado. Kurt, siempre él. Se estaba haciendo un mal hábito, uno que tenía que terminar. Desde esa primera vez hace ya dos meses, cuando había tenido esa primera pesadilla con él, era una costumbre dormir y despertar gritando, llorando, o abrazando la almohada con fuerza pensando que era él, que estaba a salvo. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, y sigo sin entender. El tiempo pasa, no sé nada de él, no sé si está bien, si todo esto es sólo producto de mi imaginación, o sólo por el hecho de extrañarlo de la manera que lo extraño; ¿y si le estaban haciendo daño, y mis sueños eran un reflejo de aquello? No, no podía ni pensar en ello.

No existe persona en este mundo que pueda hacer daño a esa piel de porcelana, a esos ojos como el cielo; y aparte, "esa conexión" sólo sucede en las películas, no en la vida real. Todas y cada una de las posibilidades eran completamente fantasiosas, improbables, trágicamente inciertas.

Quería convencerme de que era todo un producto de mi imaginación, y el estaba en algún lugar, tranquilo, sonriendo, simplemente siendo feliz.

No puedo seguir así. Es un infierno.

Me siento sólo en este mundo, nadie me entiende. Necesito alguien que me escuche, alguien al que le pueda contar de mis problemas,y de Kurt, y que no me mire como si estuviera loco; que me entienda. Necesito ayuda, una opinión, un punto de vista de todo lo que me había pasado en todos estos meses. No podía ser tan difícil, pero si, lo es.

Ni intenté con Cooper, era un caso perdido. Se me ocurrió preguntarles a Jeff y Nick, mis mejores amigos hace años, los únicos que tenía, pero no funcionó como pensaba. No se rieron ni nada de eso, pero tampoco sabían que decir. "Canta sobre lo que sentís" fue lo único que sugirieron, y no sabía cómo eso iba a influir ni ayudar en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Estoy perdido.

Narra Kurt

Las semanas siguieron pasando, "con normalidad" si es que eso era seguía sin aparecer y mi temor crecía con cada minuto, hora, día que pasaba.

La vida se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno, y no puedo vivir una vida "normal" sabiendo que hay alguien que casi me mata suelto por la vida, como si nada hubiese pasado, porque no es así.

Sigo teniendo el apoyo incondicional de los chicos del Club Glee, pero aunque ponga todas mis ganas, y esfuerzo en entenderlo,que me van a ayudar, que voy a salir adelante, porque los tengo a ellos, y son como mi familia, no puedo. Estoy solo en esta. Me miran como si estuviese loco, paranoico. No me entienden.

Necesito simplemente un abrazo, un gesto, uno sincero, que me haga saber que no estoy tan solo en este mundo, que tengo una razón para seguir adelante; pero no.

Narra Blaine

Toda mi vida viví con miedo a expresarme, a decir lo que pienso o siento. No soy para nada bueno demostrando mis sentimientos, y algunas personas creen que simplemente soy arisco, o frío, pero en realidad, es que no estoy acostumbrado a dar amor, porque nunca recibí.

Crecí sabiendo que la única forma real de demostrar lo que siento, de liberarme, sin miedos,sin desconfianza, es con la música. Era y es lo único que me entiende; y es por eso que no podía dejar de pensar en la idea de Jeff y Nick de "cantar sobre lo que me pasa", y aunque no podía decidirme por una, ya que todo me parecía poco comparado con la situación, la idea no era mala; y una vez más, una guitarra y mi voz podían llegar a expresar por lo menos una parte de lo que pienso, dejarlo salir.

Narra Kurt

Una razón más para odiar el colegio: los exámenes finales. Siempre los había odiado, y no estoy seguro que ello vaya a cambiar; pero, sin embargo, esta vez no fué tan así. Con toda la situación horrible que estoy pasando, estoy agradecido de tener alguna manera de despejarme, de pensar en otra cosa, cosa que hasta ahora, en estos ya dos meses completos, no había tenido.

Me dediqué completo a ello, y los resultados fueron buenos, muy buenos, y eso, según mi papá y Carol, tenían que tener una "recompensa".

Ellos sabían más que nadie las complicaciones que había tenido a lo largo de todo el año, y por eso mismo, y, de alguna manera estaban "orgullosos" de ello.

Mi papá me acercó una cajita y un sobre. Estaba emocionado, no tenía idea que había allí dentro, pero siempre me habían gustado las sorpresas, y eso no era noticia.

Abrí la pequeña caja y quedé asombrado. Una llave con un botoncito en medio: un auto. No lo merecía, en absoluto, simplemente pude correr a abrazar a mi padre y a Carol. No lo podía creer, y tampoco podía dejar de agradecerles. Salí a la calle y al presionar dos veces el boton del medio de la llave, una luz empezó a parpadear y una alarma a sonar, proveniente de un coche estacionado adelante mio. No podía ser cierto. Era hermoso. Azul, bajo, y con techo desplazable. Sin duda no lo merecía, era demasiado para mí; pero no podía estar más agradecido.

Con toda la emoción casi olvido la otra sorpresa. No era que lo necesitaba, pero tenía curiosidad. Me acerqué a la mesa de luz, donde estaba el sobre, intacto.

Abrí el sobre, y sentí como la adrenalina corría por mis venas. Estadía para mi y para Finn en el mismo hotel que había estado en las vacaciones anteriores, The Limon Husk, en el extremo norte de Ohio, Port Beach. Un sólo nombre vagaba por mi mente, yendo y viniendo, volviendome loco. Blaine. Las preguntas, las dudas, las posibilidades de verlo crecían notablemente, y quería creer que no estaba fantaseando demasiado. Tenía el papel en mis manos, mirándolo fijamente, sin poderle sacar los ojos de encima. En exactamente una semana las clases terminarían y una semana después, estaríamos yendo. Lo que más me impresionó es que la fecha de vuelta era una semana antes de que empiecen las clases nuevamente. Tres meses y medio en ese lugar. No podía pedir más. Si Blaine estuviese, sería lo mejor que podría pasarme.

Cuando finalmente salí de la emoción, bajé rápidamente las escaleras y abracé a mi padre y Carol con todas mis fuerzas. No me alcanzaban las palabras para agradecerles todo lo que hacían día a día por mi. Ahora mismo, ellos y Finn son mi única familia, pero también la mejor que podía haber pedido. No podía amarlos más de lo que ahora mismo lo hacía.

Narra Blaine

La idea de la canción me había atormentado esta última semana. No pensaba en otra cosa desde entonces, era demasiado, si, lo se, pero pienso que tratándose de Kurt no hay nada que sea demasiado, y me siento inútil. Inútil por enamorarme de un desconocido, inútil por no poder encontrarlo, inútil por no haberle hablado, inútil por no saber nada de él.

Simplemente, inútil.

Los exámenes ya habían pasado, con total normalidad. Era el "nerd" del curso, así que no había tenido ningún problema.

Mañana era el show de fin de año de los Warblers, y Nick y Jeff me habían pedido que cante un solo. No sabía cuál, pero todo lo que se me venía a la mente era Kurt. Los sueños no habían desaparecido, por lo que creí encontrar la canción perfecta en caso de que esos sueños sean reales.

888

Me encontraba en el aula de coro, practicando por última vez los acordes con mi guitarra. El tiempo pasó volando, y en lo que pareció ser cuestión de segundos, me encontraba arriba del escenario, dando los primeros rasguidos a mi guitarra, preparado para empezar a cantar.

_I've been alone (He estado solo)_

_Surrounded by darkness (Rodeado de oscuridad.)_

_I've seen how heartless (He visto que tan cruel)_

_The world can be (El mundo puede ser.)_

_I've seen you crying (Te he visto llorando)_

_You felt like it's hopeless (Te sentías sin esperanza)_

_I'll always do my best (Yo siempre haré lo mejor )_

_To make you see (para hacerte ver)_

Canté cada una de esas palabras como una promesa, sintiendo como las lágrimas se me agolpaban en los ojos luchando por salir.

_Baby, you're not alone (Cariño, tú no estás solo)_

_Cause you're here with me (Porque estás aquí conmigo)_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down (Y nada nunca nos va a desalentar)_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you (Porque nada puede hacer que deje de amarte)_

_And you know it's true (Y tú sabes que es verdad)_

_It don't matter what'll come to be (Ya no importa lo que se avecine)_

_Our love is all we need to make it through (Nuestro amor es todo lo que necesitamos para enfrentarlo)_

_Now I know it ain't easy (Yo sé que no es fácil)_

_But it ain't hard trying (Pero no es difícil intentarlo)_

_Every time I see you smiling (Cada vez que te veo sonreir)_

_And I feel you so close to me (Y te siento tan cerca de mí)_

_And you tell me (Y dime)_

_Baby, you're not alone (Cariño, tú no estás solo)_

_Cause you're here with me (Porque estás aquí conmigo)_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down (Y nada nunca nos va a desalentar)_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you (Porque nada puede hacer que deje de amarte )_

_And you know it's true (Y tú sabes que es verdad )_

_It don't matter what'll come to be (Ya no importa lo que se avecine)_

_Our love is all we need to make it through (Nuestro amor es todo lo que necesitamos para enfrentarlo)_

_I still have trouble (Sigo en problemas)_

_I trip and stumble (Tropiezo y caigo)_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes (Algunas veces, tratando de encontrarle sentido a las cosas)_

_I look for reasons (Busco razones)_

_But I don't need 'em (Pero no las necesito.)_

_All I need is to look in your eyes (Todo lo que necesito es mirar tus ojos)_

_And I realize (Y me doy cuenta )_

_Baby, you're not alone (Cariño, tú no estás solo)_

_Cause you're here with me (Porque estás aquí conmigo)_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down (Y nada nunca nos va a desalentar)_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you (Porque nada puede hacer que deje de amarte )_

_And you know it's true (Y tú sabes que es verdad )_

_It don't matter what'll come to be (Ya no importa lo que se avecine)_

_Our love is all we need to make it through (Nuestro amor es todo lo que necesitamos para enfrentarlo)_

_Cause you're here with me (Porque estás aquí conmigo)_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down (Y nada nunca nos va a desalentarnos)_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you (Porque nada, nada, nada puede hacer que deje de amarte)_

_And you know it's true (Y tú sabes que es verdad)_

_It don't matter what'll come to be (Ya no importa lo que se avecine)_

_You know our love is all we need (Sabes que nuestro amor es todo lo que necesitamos)_

_Our love is all we need to make it through (Nuestro amor es todo lo que necesitamos para enfrentarlo)_

Terminé de cantar y levanté la cabeza para mirar al público, que empezó a aplaudir fuertemente. Me dirigí nuevamente al aula de coro, donde me esperaban mis compañeros. Algunos felicitandome, otros, como Jeff o Nick dirigiéndome una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Me sentía aliviado, un poco mejor.

Fue cuando llegué a casa que me permití tirarme casi desesperadamente a la cama y dejar salir las lágrimas que se seguían agolpando en mis ojos. La situación me superaba.

De repente se escuchó un portazo proveniente de la planta baja. Cooper había llegado. Hice todo lo posible para eliminar todos los posibles rastros de lágrimas, que aún quedaban esparciéndose por mis mejillas.

Entró a mi habitación sin siquiera tocar la puerta antes de entrar. Era incorregible.

-Hermanito, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Que hiciste ahora, Cooper?

-¿Estuviste llorando?- genial, lo había notado. No me quedaba escapatoria. Decidí ignorarlo y cambiar de tema para que deje de preguntar, pero después de veinticinco minutos en los que no había podido hacerlo, entré en desesperación, y teniendo en cuenta que conociéndolo, hasta que no le cuente el problema no pensaba dejarme tranquilo, le conté lo que había pasado. De todo lo de Kurt. Todo.

No se sorprendió en absoluto, y finalmente, concluyó.

-Aparentemente va a gustarte la sorpresa que pienso darte- soltó, descaradamente.

-¿Qué es?

- Mañana a la noche salimos para Port Beach.

**N/A: Hola :) Capítulo más largo ;) La canción que aparece en el capítulo es Not Alone, de Darren Criss. Si no la conocen, en serio tendrían que escucharla, es que les guste como va quedando la historia. Significa muchísimo para mi. Les pido por favor, por favor, por favor, que dejen reviews. Necesito saber si les gusta, no les cuesta nada,es un segundo, y me encanta ver sus comentarios, se los juro. Gracias a todos los que se toman un ratito de su tiempo para leer. Saludos :D**

**Pd: Ya casi, no se desesperen (? #Klaine**


	7. Chapter 7

Primero que nada, quería agradecerles a _Monsetziita _y a_ Gladys _por siempre dejar reviews, amo sus comentarios :).Gracias a todos los que se toman un rato de su tiempo para leer, significa muchísimo para mí, enserio.

* * *

Capítulo 7: ¿Juegos del destino?

Narra Blaine

No lo dejé terminar la oración. Prácticamente me lancé al armario a buscar un bolso y empezar a preparar todo. Kurt, una vez más, no se iba de mis pensamientos. Era todo lo que esperaba de este viaje. Encontrarlo y no dejarlo ir, no de nuevo.

Pasé el día entero hecho un manojo de nervios y ansias. Dudas, preguntas e infinidades de miedos me consumían por dentro. No podía controlarlo, de ninguna manera.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, demasiado lento, casi como una eternidad.

A eso de la una de la madrugada, finalmente el sueño me venció y caí rendido en la cama.

_La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente sobre el piso de cemento y seguía oscureciendo rápidamente con la llegada de la noche, pero eso no era ninguna clase de impedimento para ninguno de los dos. Íbamos felizmente agarrados de la mano, y yo me sentía seguro, me sentía más completo que nunca. Era él todo lo que había esperado todos estos años. Kurt era todo lo que necesitaba._

_Cuando llegamos a la esquina, frenó y quedó enfrente de mí. Su frente casi apoyada en la mía, y, en ese momento, cuando vi esos ojos casi hipnóticos, azules con fragmentos verdes, fue cuando entendí que él era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, para encontrar todo ese amor que no pude tener en estos casi diecisiete años. Lentamente, casi como una caricia, levantó mi mentón para así poder verlo directamente a los ojos, y casi como un susurro, pronunció "No te rindas, el destino está a nuestro favor esta vez". Me dio un lento y tierno beso y sentí como todo a nuestro alrededor se desvanecía._

Desperté sobresaltado. Estaba acostumbrado a soñar con _Kurt_, pero no esta clase de sueños. Generalmente eran pesadillas, ¿pero esta vez? había sido todo lo contrario. ¿Será una señal? era lo único que podía llegar a pedir. Ya había vivido la desilusión, el dolor y la resignación. El tiempo me había hecho saber esperar, pero a pesar de no saber nada de él, no lo pude olvidar; y aunque a veces me parece que ya llegó todo a su final, que hace un año ya que no lo veo, y que no podía fiarme de unos simples sueños, no puedo saber cómo hacer para aprender a vivir sin él, sabiendo que hay alguien como _Kurt _en algún lado, y que no tengo la posibilidad de conocerlo por completo, de saber de él, de amarlo como merece.

No puedo convencerme de que no es para mí, no puedo. Algo dentro de mí me grita desesperadamente que no me rinda, que lo voy a volver a ver y me va a dar una oportunidad, pero por otro lado tengo un miedo completamente desalentador. ¿Y si no se acuerda de mi? es lo más probable. ¿Y si me buscó? casi imposible.

Hay días en los que me quiero perdonar y creer que voy a curarme con el tiempo, que voy a escapar de este infierno, renunciar a él, aceptar que no fue hecho para mí, quisiera continuar, pero una vez más, no puedo.

No sé si algún día vuelva a verlo, y, por alguna razón, no es fácil haberlo perdido.

Después de los que parecieron ser siglos, acomodamos los bolsos en el baúl de su camioneta y salimos hacia Port Beach.

Usualmente al viajar duermo, pero no pude pegar un ojo en todo el camino con el sólo pensar de que podía llegar a verlo. Tres meses iba a estar en Port Beach, y sabía muy bien que incluso si lo veía un sólo día de esos, iba a tener una razón para no dejar de pensar en él por otro año entero. Ese era el poder que _Kurt _tenía sobre mí. Increíble.

Todo seguía exactamente igual a como estaba un año atrás: el cartel que indicaba el final de la ruta y daba la bienvenida a Port Beach, cada uno de los edificios y casas, los negocios, la galería, y esa era una de las cosas que me gustaba más del lugar. Es un lugar muy sencillo, nada de lo ostentoso a lo que estoy acostumbrado en Westerville, y sobre todo, muy tranquilo.

Al abrir la puerta del "hotel" sentí como todos los recuerdos me recorrían casi como un huracán por dentro. Donde sea que miraba, ahí estaba el. Una vez más, la mente me estaba jugando una mala broma.

El parque del hotel estaba, como todo lo anteriormente mencionado, intacto. No era tanto un hotel, era más bien una mezcla entre casa de campo o country y casa de verano. Era un terreno muy espacioso, al entrar podías observar diferentes "casitas" o departamentos pegadas una a la otra; eran aproximadamente cinco o seis, y estas daban a un parque enorme, que en el centro contenía una pileta, también grande. A los alrededores de ésta había dos hamacas, varias reposeras, flores de diferentes tipos y colores, y un hermoso banco doble de madera en un costado más apartado.

A simple vista, los demás departamentos estaban vacíos, a excepción de uno. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que esté ocupado por _Kurt,_ pero tenía bien claro que las posibilidades eran demasiado escasas.

Me acerqué lentamente e intenté observar por la ventana, que estaba medio-abierta.

Me sobresalte.

Una figura enorme, de aproximadamente 1.90 de altura me vio observando. Su rostro me era vagamente familiar. Se acercó lentamente a mí, y lo reconocí. El corazón no paraba de darme vuelcos. Era el mismo chico que estaba el año pasado con Kurt. Aparentemente su hermano.

Pareció reconocerme, ya que una sonrisa de costado se formó en su rostro.

Perfecto, ¿qué se supone que le diría?

Se me quedó mirando por un par de segundos, y luego fue como si algo hiciera "Click" dentro de él.

-¿Estás buscando a mi hermanito, no es así?- Me estremecí ante su pregunta, era demasiado obvio. Ante mi falta de respuesta, entendió que era un _"Si"_.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó, y casi como un susurro pude responder-_Blaine_. Estrechó mi mano con la suya y dijo- Mi nombre es Finn- La sonrisa de costado una vez más apareció en su rostro, y empezó a hablar suavemente- El año pasado cuando estábamos en este mismo lugar siempre lo veía verte, o hablaba de vos, ¿sabes? Es difícil olvidarlo, siempre tenía esa sonrisa de enamorado torpe, nunca lo entendí - Sentí como el corazón me golpeaba fuertemente. No podía conectar las palabras que salían de su boca.

-Ee..enserio? -Se me escapó inocentemente, y luego de ese comentario no podía sentirme más estúpido.

-Si- Dudó por un segundo si estaba diciendo algo mal, pero luego prosiguió. - Se que puedo asustarte con lo que te voy a decir, pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas.-Me dio miedo lo que podía seguir a eso.-Kurt seguramente me va a querer matar cuando sepa que te dije esto, pero, te gusta, ¿No es así?- dudé, pero asentí. Continuó- No voy a contarte todo lo que pasó, porque creo que es un tema muy personal, pero solamente te digo que él no es de hablar de gente que no conoce "_porque sí_", y esa sonrisa que tenía cuando hablaba... lo conozco demasiado, y es obvio que vos también le gustaste; pero te pido que si vas a intentar algo con él, lo trates de la mejor manera posible, porque no la pasó bien en absoluto este año, y lo que menos quiero es que lastimes a mi hermanito..Mira, esto no es la clase de cosas que le digo a un completo desconocido, Blaine, pero se nota que te importa, y pareces un muy buen chico, pero solamente te pido que no lo lastimes, y que lo hagas lo más feliz posible, ¿sí?- Sin siquiera dudarlo dos veces asentí y me abrazó fuertemente. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué se supone que uno haga en una situación así? La manera en la que había confiado en mí, sin dudarlo siquiera, me conmovía. Pero no podía siquiera pensar en una de las frases que había dicho: "_no la pasó bien en absoluto este año"._ ¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Habían sido verdad las pesadillas que había tenido? No podía creer que sea así.

Nos quedamos hablando por un largo rato, me contó que vivían en Ohio, que estaba, tanto él como Kurt en el club Glee de su colegio, McKinley, y yo le conté de Los Warblers, y cosas así, sin sentido. Era un chico increíble, se notaba, y la forma de la que hablaba de Kurt, simplemente me conmovía. Me contó también de una tal Rachel, con la que se iba a ir a vivir a Nueva York apenas termine el colegio, y que planeaban hasta casarse, y por un segundo sentí como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Los que parecieron ser minutos resultaron ser horas, pero Kurt no volvía, cosa que me desesperaba.

Finn entendió lo que me pasaba y me contó que siempre que estaban en Port Beach le gustaba ir a caminar a la playa, que se sentía tranquilo, cómodo, que el sentía que era el único lugar que lo entendía.

Dudé más de una vez en ir a buscarlo, pero sabía que no era lo correcto. No quería presionar las cosas, lo quería asustar, y además, si bien le creía a Finn, no había nada que pudiese hacer acerca eso.

Incapaz de pensar, me despedí de Finn y agarré la camioneta; conecté la llave y empecé a manejar sin dirección alguna, sin destino, sólo tenía que despejar la mente, pensar algo para hacer respecto a Kurt.

Luego de manejar aproximadamente media hora, me di cuenta que me encontraba a un par de cuadras de la playa. La adrenalina y la desesperación, junto con la impotencia me recorrieron el cuerpo una vez más. Me intenté controlar para no atravesar las pocas cuadras, tres o cuatro aparentemente, que me separaban de esta. No era orgullo, pero tampoco tenía en claro que era lo que se suponía que iba a hacer cuando lo tenga enfrente nuevamente, y no quería arriesgar todo por un impulso.

El semáforo cambió a rojo y al mirar hacia los negocios divisé a unos metros una feria que solía visitar con mis padres cuando no tenía más de ocho años. Los recuerdos me invadieron, ninguno de ellos positivo, pero lo cierto es que el lugar no tenía la culpa de estos, siempre lo había amado. Casi todos los años íbamos de vacaciones al mismo lugar, y nunca me aburría. Si podría elegir un lugar en el mundo, aparte de New York, elegiría sin duda Port Beach. Pero, sin embargo, hacía bastantes años que no pasaba por aquella feria, y sentí la necesidad de visitarla una vez más. Al igual que todo en Port Beach, se mantenía exactamente igual incluso con el paso de los años. Las escaleras, incluso las desgastadas barandas, la cubierta amarilla que cumplía la función de techo.

Una vez que la luz del semáforo cambió a verde busqué un lugar cercano para poder estacionar la camioneta, y una vez hecho esto, crucé rápidamente la calle y empecé a adentrarme en la feria.

Me pareció ver una figura familiar al final de la feria, pero pensé que estaba imaginando. No podía ser. Era un chico alto, de aproximadamente un metro ochenta, castaño, muy pálido, vestía una remera blanca ajustada y unos jeans azul claro. Él observaba una bufanda azul con algunos retoques en blanco. No podía ver su rostro, pero algo adentro mío gritaba a todo pulmón que era él, que era _Kurt_. Giró para acercarse al vendedor para preguntar el precio de la bufanda que tenía en mano, aparentemente, con una tímida sonrisa de costado y yo sentí como lentamente las piernas me fallaban, tenía la sensación de que me estaba cayendo, el corazón me golpeaba a mil por segundo, y la respiración no me alcanzaba. Estaba incluso más hermoso (si es que eso era posible) que hace un año atrás. Esos ojos hipnóticos, su sonrisa, el pelo perfectamente peinado hacia arriba, parecía casi sacado de un sueño. Era él. Era Kurt.

Al recibir la respuesta por parte del vendedor, todo rastro de sonrisa en la cara de Kurt se desvaneció. Dejó la bufanda donde se encontraba y salió del negocio, intenté meterme detrás de un grupo grande de gente para que no me vea, y cuando vi que había salido de la feria, me dirigí al negocio donde Kurt había estado viendo la bufanda, me acerqué al vendedor, y pagué por ella.

Se me ocurrió algo. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

**N/A: Hola :) Gracias de nuevo a todos los que se toman un rato de su tiempo para leer, poner como favorito, a los que siguen la historia o dejan reviews, aunque sean poquitos enserio se los agradezco, y significa muchísimo para mí. Por favor les pido que si les gusta dejen reviews. Falta nada para Klaine :') (no me odien) Saludos :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Primero que nada, quería agradecerles a _Gladys, Gabriela Cruz, y a Koty ( OhPerfectColfer) _por las_ reviews_ y los comentarios tan lindos que dejan. Gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer, enserio significa muchísimo para mí. Nada, espero que les guste el capítulo :)

* * *

Capítulo 8: El comienzo de algo hermoso

Narra Blaine

Una vez dentro del auto, conecté la llave. Los pensamientos se atropellaban en mi cabeza y no me dejaban pensar. El camino me parecía largo, lo quería ver, quería abrazarlo y decirle todo lo que me había pasado por la cabeza todos esos meses en los que no había tenido la posibilidad de verlo; quería estar con él, conocerlo, y, más que nada, después de todo lo que me había contado Finn, respecto a que su año había sido de lo peor, quería que sepa que lo iba a ayudar, que iba a estar con él, y lo iba a cuidar. Pase lo que pase. No era un juego, un capricho; era algo serio. Por algo lo había visto ese día, por algo no podía dejar de pensar en él, por alguna razón lo había vuelto a encontrar. La primera vez pudo haber sido coincidencia, la segunda ya es destino.

Recorrí unas cuantas cuadras más con el auto, y de repente el silencio fue interrumpido por una canción que sonaba en la radio._" This is start of something beautiful. You are the start of something new"(1)_.Dirigí brevemente la mirada al asiento del copiloto y divisé la pequeña bolsa que dentro contenía la bufanda para Kurt. Definitivamente era el comienzo de algo hermoso, o al menos eso quería creer.

Estacioné el auto en un pequeño garaje en la parte trasera del hotel, y, al entrar a este, teniendo la certeza de que Kurt estaba ahí, una oleada de tranquilidad y de felicidad me recorrió por dentro, como si de una vez por todas podría ser feliz con él. Volví a dirigirle una mirada a la bolsita en mi mano y sonreí. No podía pedir nada más.

De lejos vi que la luz de su departamento estaba encendida. No lo iba a dejar ir, no de nuevo. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, y con un poco de ayuda de Finn, era posible.

Entré a la habitación, y coloqué la bolsita dentro del armario.

Desde la ventana vi una sombra en el patio, era Finn, así que me acerqué. Al verme me dirigió una de sus sonrisas de costado y me mencionó que Kurt ya había vuelto, sólo que no estaba en el hotel porque había ido a comprar la comida. Aproveché el momento para comentarle que lo había visto, sólo que Kurt no me había visto a mí. Una sonrisa de, no sé, ¿orgullo? se asomó en su rostro. Me dijo que podía contar con él cuando lo necesitara, y no podía sentirme más afortunado de haberlo encontrado. En un par de horas había hecho un montón de cosas por mí, y no sabía cómo agradecérselo.

Nos quedamos varios minutos hablando, una vez más, de cosas sin sentido. Yo estaba de espaldas a la entrada del hotel, así que no lo vi llegar. Sentí pasos detrás mío y, al ver la sonrisa picarona en la cara de Finn entendí todo. Por unos segundos no reaccioné, ni siquiera pude dar media vuelta para comprobar si era él, porque había algo dentro mío que me lo gritaba con toda la fuerza posible. Sentí que estaba a menos de medio metro de distancia, después treinta centímetros, quince, diez. Finn seguía hablando y yo no tenía la más mínima idea de qué. Se paró a mi lado. Era hora.

Giré a mirarlo y noté como su desconcierto era incluso tan grande como el mío. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Era obvio que me había reconocido. Palideció un poco más de lo normal, si es que eso era posible, e intentó decir algo. Finn nos presentó, casi incapaz de contener la risa frente a la situación. Yo, sin poder dejar de verlo, y él, sin poder hablar siquiera. Le tendí mi mano.

-Hola, soy Blaine- dije, con una tímida sonrisa asomándose en mi rostro.

-Kurt- pronunció, apenas audible. Agarró mi mano para devolverme el saludo y sentí como una descarga eléctrica me recorría el cuerpo entero.

Luego de un par de segundos que parecieron eternos, en los que el silencio no podía ser más incómodo, Finn comenzó a hablar, y así se mantuvo por unos cuantos minutos.

El cielo iba oscureciendo de a poco, estaba anocheciendo, y, en apariencia, se aproximaba una tormenta. Al principio lo dudé un poco, pero decidí invitarlos a comer a un restaurante al que solíamos ir con mis padres y mi hermano cuando era más chico. Era definitivamente, uno de los lugares en los que mejor había comido en mi vida, y, la verdad, me servía como excusa perfecta para empezar a hablar con Kurt. En nuestra conversación anterior con Finn , Kurt y yo no habíamos cruzado muchas palabras, pero yo ya sentía que no podía pedir nada más. Lo iba a tener tres meses más conmigo.

-Está anocheciendo- dijo Finn, casi leyéndome la mente.

-Sí- dijo Kurt- deberíamos entrar a comer, Finn- dijo, señalando la bolsa de comida en su mano.

-Yo pensaba ir a cenar a un restaurante que está en el centro de la ciudad, si quieren, pueden venir conmigo- dije, intentando parecer lo más calmado posible, teniendo en cuenta que era a Kurt al que estaba invitando.

Sentí un nudo en el estómago al ver la cara de desconcierto de Kurt, pero de a poco empezó a convertirse en una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, desde hace ya un año cuando la había visto por primera vez, y tantas veces, aunque sea solo en sueños, había deseado ver.

Finn respondió, sacándome del trance.

-Por mí no hay problema, ¿te parece, Kurt?

-Sí, ¿me esperarían un minuto? tengo que ir a dejar la comida que había comprado- dijo, señalando con la mirada una bandeja en su mano.

-Claro- dije.

En menos de media hora, ya nos encontrábamos en el restaurante.

Entramos, y Kurt y Finn eligieron una mesa para cuatro personas que daba a la ventana. La vista era hermosa. Se sentaron enfrentados, y Finn ocupó con su abrigo y paraguas la silla de al lado. No me quedó otra más que sentarme al lado de Kurt. Una vez más, le tenía que agradecer a Finn.

Estuvimos dos o tres horas en el lugar, hablando, contando anécdotas... El tiempo pasaba volando. La pasaba muy bien con ambos. Eran personas increíbles, se notaba a la distancia. Tantos meses de espera por volver a ver a Kurt habían valido la pena, completamente. Cada palabra, sonrisa, mirada que me dirigía me lo decía.

De la nada, Finn se levantó de su silla, nos dirigió un "enseguida vuelvo" y fue a saludar a alguien. Kurt me explicó que era Puck, un amigo de Finn.

Volvió y nos dijo que Puck estaba en la ciudad hasta el día siguiente, y que le había ofrecido ir a tomar unas cervezas a un bar con otros amigos, y nos preguntó si nos molestaba si se iba. Kurt me miró por un segundo y casi al unísono le dijimos que vaya.

Seguimos hablando por varios minutos, que se intercalaban con largos segundos de silencio, que hacían el ambiente incómodo; pero en todo momento, alguno de los dos tenía algo para decir, y me hacía sentir como si lo conociera desde siempre.

Un ruido interrumpió mis pensamientos, un trueno. Kurt se asustó, y yo, casi por reflejo, le agarré la mano. Me ruboricé y la retiré. Kurt también se ruborizó y cambió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventana, desde donde se podía ver cómo la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre los tejados de las casas. Las calles estaban repletas de agua, sin autos a la vista, solo habitadas por las luces tenues de los faroles exteriores.

Empezó a parar, así que decidimos pagar y salir rápido de vuelta al hotel. Habíamos ido caminando, y estábamos a más de veinte cuadras de distancia de este.

Después de caminar ocho o nueve cuadras se largó a llover con toda la fuerza que parecía posible, y llevábamos sólo un paraguas, el de Kurt, porque yo no había llevado el mío y Finn se había llevado el suyo al irse con Puck.

-Te estás mojando- gritó Kurt por encima del ruido que provocaba la lluvia al golpear contra el suelo- ven conmigo, compartamos el paraguas.

-No, Kurt, estoy bien así. Es mi culpa por olvidármelo.

-No seas terco, te vas a enfermar.-Tiró de mi brazo y me colocó debajo de este. Con cada paso que dábamos, cada movimiento, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, y yo sentía una descarga eléctrica en mi interior. Era increíble lo que provocaba en mí. Estábamos a centímetros de distancia, milímetros, y ya nada más importaba. No tenía ideas cuerdas, todo lo que podía pensar era en Kurt.

La lluvia no cesaba, al contrario; y venía acompañada por un pesado y frío viento. Las calles estaban empezando a inundarse y aún faltaban diez cuadras par llegar al hotel. Toda cafetería o restaurante de la zona estaban cerrados debido a la hora o al temporal.

Una ráfaga de viento. El paraguas desapareció rápidamente de nuestro campo de vista. La ropa se nos pegaba al cuerpo, haciendo cada paso más pesado.

Kurt murmuró algo inentendible, y me agarró fuertemente del brazo. En el momento no me importaba nada más aparte que poder llegar rápido al hotel, más por Kurt que por mí. Lo miré y se detuvo.

-Escucha, Kurt, hay que correr. Dame la mano, y a la cuenta de tres, salimos.

-Bueno.

Uno, dos, tres.

Apretó mi mano y salimos corriendo por la mitad de la calle, intentando ignorar el agua que nos pegaba en la cara.

Luego de varios minutos que parecieron eternos, pude ver de lejos el hotel.

-Ya llegamos- susurré. Una sonrisa de alivio se asomó en la cara de Kurt.

Caminamos los últimos metros hasta llegar a un tejado que conectaba las pequeñas "casitas" que conformaban el hotel, sin resguardarnos del todo de la lluvia, ya que el hotel sólo estaba conformado por un patio y las diferentes casas, y el único techo que había era el de los departamentos o el del tejado por el que estábamos protegidos en aquel momento.

-Gracias-pronunció y sonreí.

-No hay de que.-Kurt se palpó los bolsillos y susurró casi para sus adentros un par de insultos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Finn tenía las llaves.

-No pasa nada, entra a mi departamento, ven.

-No quiero molestar, puedo esperar a que vuelva.

-No te voy a dejar sólo debajo de la lluvia.

-Enserio, Blaine, estoy bien.

-Bueno, quédate. Pero me quedo con vos. No te voy a dejar sólo acá.

-Estás loco.-Dijo Kurt, incapaz de contener la risa.

-Dale, entra.

Kurt se rindió, aparentemente, y accedió.

Una vez adentro del departamento, me acerqué a uno de los armarios, saqué un par de toallas, algo de ropa seca y se alcancé a él.

-Toma, ve a cambiarme a mi habitación.- Kurt sonrió.

-Gracias, de nuevo.

-De nada. Tengo ganas de tomar un cappuccino. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-Por favor.-Respondió Kurt.

Reí por lo bajo. Era increíble.

Luego de unos minutos, yo seguía en la cocina preparando los cappuccinos, cuando entró Kurt. Mi ropa le quedaba algo chica, debido a que era cuatro o cinco centímetros más alto que yo, y su pelo estaba mojado y despeinado, y aún así, yo lo veía adorable. No había visto nunca a nadie que se llegue siquiera a comparar con él.

-Y así que dime, ¿cúando conociste a mi hermano?- preguntó el castaño.

-Hoy a la mañana, en realidad.-Kurt rió.

-Siempre vienes a este lugar, ¿no es así?-

-Si. Solía venir con mis padres cuando era chico, y bueno, ahora vengo con mi hermano y mi sobrinita- expliqué.

-Me acuerdo de ti.-Dijo, y sentí como el corazón me latía a mil por minuto.

-Yo también. En las vacaciones del año pasado te miraba todo el tiempo. Todavía no puedo entender como nunca me animé a hablarte…-largué, sin pensar en lo que decía. Estaba a punto de retractarme, pero Kurt ya había empezado a responder.

-Me pasó lo mismo, ¿sabes? Sé que es tonto, pero yo tampoco me animé.

Automáticamente se formó en mi cara una sonrisa de idiota-enamorado y cambié de tema.

El resto de la conversación fluyó con normalidad. A eso de la una de la madrugada tocaron la puerta. Ya había parado de llover y Kurt estaba muy cansado. Al abrir la puerta, apareció Finn. Luego de un rato, ya se habían ido los dos. Pero, antes de irse, Kurt me dirigió un "gracias" y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

Una vez acostado en mi cama, no podía parar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en simplemente un día. No podía procesarlo. Era Kurt, por una vez, no estaba soñando. Era real, muy real. Iba a pasar tres meses más a su lado; era lo único que me importaba, lo único que quería, lo único que necesitaba. Definitivamente, la canción que había escuchado en el auto al volver al hotel tenía razón._ Era el comienzo de algo hermoso, el comienzo de algo nuevo._

* * *

Aclaración:

(1). _"This is start of something beautiful. You are the start of something new" significa "Éste es el comienzo de algo hermoso. Tú eres el comienzo de algo nuevo". Es un fragmento de This, de Ed Sheeran._

* * *

Hola de nuevo :) Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Perdonen por tardar tanto en actualizar, entre los exámenes, y los Klaine-feelings después de Love,Love,Love; seguido por la depresión por The Quarterback, nada, casi no tuve tiempo. Les pido por favor que si les gusta dejen review, significa mucho para mi. Muchísimas gracias. Los quiero :')


End file.
